dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Escarians (3.5e Race)
=Escarians= Summary::A race of snail people. Personality Escarians think slowly, but when they think, it's with purpose. They're ones to go over every possible outcome before making a decision. They are perfectionists, slowly going over every detail until it is flawless. They tend to be very polite and accommodating, knowing that the other races look upon them with disgust, they will do anything to make a good first impression and get their company to look past their ugliness. Physical Description An escarian looks like a snail with arms and legs. They stand from five to seven feet tall, with men being a tad bigger than the women. They have giant shells on their backs and they may withdraw into those shell when they feel threatened. Their head is slightly humanoid, with eye stalks and a slow moving, slimy, raspy mouth. Their arms and legs are similar to humans, though they have no toes. Their torsos look like those of slugs. Their bodies are perpetually covered in a layer of slime. Relations Most people look upon escarians with disgust. Escarians try to get people to look past this, but with failure mostly. Alignment Escarians tend to walk the path of neutrality, though they can be any alignment. The fact that they're ostracized may sometimes spark a bitter hatred in them, which may cause some of them to be evil. Lands Escarians love moist places; they tend to form towns around or in swamps or rain forest. Most towns are made of about 20 escarians living together. Knowing what it's like to be ostracized, they welcome all and treat everyone with the respect they deserve. Religion Escarians aren't very religious, though there are plenty that will worship any deity that is prominent in their area. Language Escarians know Common and Escarian, a rare language that sounds like slimy air bubbles popping. Racial Traits * , , and Constitution, , . * : Escarians are not subject to spells or effects that affect humanoids only, such as charm person or dominate person. * : As medium-sized creatures, escarians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Escarian base land speed is 20 feet. * Hard Shell, Soft Body (Ex): An escarian's hard shell provides it with a +2 natural armor bonus to AC, but attackers get a +2 bonus to confirm threats against them due to there soft bodies. * Withdraw (Ex): When an escarian takes the full defense action, he may withdraw into his shell for a total of a +8 bonus. It takes a move action to come out of its shell. * Clingy Slime (Ex): An escarian's slimy but clingy body provides it with a +2 bonus on Climb and grapple checks. * Eyestalk Feelers (Ex): An escarian's eye stalks can also sense things around them. Escarians gain Blind Fight as a bonus feat at first level. * Water Dependent (Ex): An escarian needs twice as much water as normal and become dehydrated in half the time. * Salt Vulnerability (Ex): An escarian is especially weak against salt, for every ounce of salt he touches, its treated as an Inflict Minor Wounds spell, he must also make a fortitude save (DC: 12 + every ounce of salt) or become paralyzed for 3 rounds. * Automatic Languages: Common and Escarian. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race